Campaign Guide - The Calendar
='Time, Seasons, Holidays and Festivals'= Faerodune is orbited by duel suns and moons, their positions in the sky and alignment to the horizon making record keeping and calendar creation all the more easier for civilization. Since the dawn of the first empires time has been kept using the celestial bodies that orbit the world. 'The Du'Elaeith Calander' Created by the Jade Elves the Du'Elaeith calander uses the different cycles and phases of the moons to tell the date. The Faedornian year is approximately 400 days long consisting of 4 seasons each of about 100 days. 'Time and Seasons' Faerodune slowly evolves into it's next season as the moon's seem to draw different universal energies towards the realm. *'Winter': Longnight **The Bloodmoon Orbits above the Silvermoon bringing with it a shivering cold as the forces of darkness and negativity are drawn closer to the realm. *'Spring': Thawrise **The Bloodmoon's orbit drops and things begin to warm up bringing a season of blossoming growth. *'Summer': Sunsforge **The Bloodmoon falls below the Silvermoon's equator drawing in the forces of warmth, light, and positivity. *'Autumn': Deadsky **The Bloodmoon all but disappears beneath the horizon. This is a season of change as the skies turn an ashy grey, a harbinger of winter. 'Festivals and Celebrations' *'Birthright': A festival held at the first full moon of winter celebrating the rebirth of a new year. Commoners and Nobles alike binge drink ales and wine giving gifts to one another in a sign of friendship and respect. *'Midwinter': Nobles and monarchs greet the halfway point of winter with a feast day they call the High Festival of Winter. Traditionally it's the best day to make or renew alliances. The common folk enjoy the celebration a bit less—among them noted mainly as the halfway point of winter, with hard times still to come. *'Sowsun': The official beginning of spring is a day of peace and rejoicing. Even if snow still covers the ground, clerics, nobles, and wealthy folk make a point of bringing out flowers grown in special rooms within temples and castles. They distribute the flowers among the people, who wear them or cast them upon the ground as bright offerings to the deities who summon the summer. *'Midsummer': Midsummer night is a time of feasting and music and love. Acquaintances turn into dalliances, courtships turn into betrothals, and the deities themselves take a part by ensuring good weather for feasting and frolicking in the woods. Bad weather on this special night is taken as an omen of extremely ill fortune to come. *'Harvestsun': This holiday of feasting to celebrate the autumn harvest also marks a time of journeys. Emissaries, pilgrims, adventurers, and everyone else eager to make speed traditionally leave on their journeys the following day—before the worst of the mud clogs the tracks and the rain freezes into snow. The Feast of the Moon: The Feast of the Moon celebrates ancestors and the honored dead. Stories of ancestors' exploits mix with the legends of deities until it's hard to tell one from the other.